The present invention relates generally to welding-type systems and welding-type power sources and, more particularly, to a welding-type system that includes a remote control and backup system for the remote control. The backup system is configured to monitor the remote control and override the remote control upon detecting an irregularity.
Many welding-type devices are adaptable to include a remote control. Particularly, when performing a Shielded Metal Arc Welding (SMAW) process, or a “stick” process, there sometimes is a need to control the output of the welding device with a remote control. Typically, the remote control directly controls the welding device or sends commands to control electronics within the welding device, which govern the operation of the welding device. Under either of these configurations, the welding device is set by way of a control panel located on the welding-type device or power source to a current greater than the intended output. By doing so, the remote control can control the output as a percentage of this current with relative accuracy.
During operation, the remote control typically assumes control of the welding device in one of two ways. That is, the remote control may be automatically sensed by the welding device whereby upon sensing the remote control, the welding device passes control from the front panel to the remote control. Alternatively, an operator may engage the remote control and manually select the remote control as the control means from the welding device.
However, while these systems are configured to adapt to planned configuration changes of adding or removing a remote control, the welding devices are typically not designed to adapt to unplanned control changes. That is, the welding devices are typically not configured to adapt to an unexpected removal of a remote control during the performance of a welding-type process. However, while the welding devices are not configured to adapt to unplanned removals of a remote control, such unplanned removals are not uncommon in some instances.
Specifically, many welding-type processes are performed within harsh environments and under harsh conditions. In these instances, the cable connecting the remote control to the welding device may fail. Furthermore, in industrial manufacturing facilities, the cable connecting the remote control to the welding device may be inadvertently cut or severed. Additionally, an operator error may accidentally disconnect the remote control from the welding device. In any case, depending on the particular configuration of the welding device and whether the connection to the remote control shorts or opens, the welding device can experience a number malfunctions.
Should the connection to the remote control open and the output of the welding device prematurely fall to zero, the welding surface may be severely damaged. On the other hand, should the connection to the remote control short, the welding device may default to the panel setting. In this case, an unexpected current surge will be supplied to the weld that may damage the welding surface. Additionally, should the connection to the remote control short to one of the other power leads within the cable, the output at the weld may exceed the panel setting and also damage the weld.
It would therefore be desirable to design a welding-type apparatus incorporating a remote control backup system to protect the welding-type apparatus and the workpiece from an inadvertent removal or malfunction of the remote control.